Be brave, little girl
by GreenEyes23
Summary: "Ne perd pas espoir, un grand événement t'attend. Mai pour cela donne toi à fond, sois courageuse petite fille.
1. Chapter 1

Be brave, little girl. 

Chapitre 1

Couchée dans la pénombre, gise une forme abstraite. Elle pleure, de souffrance au son de ses cris.  
\- Laissez moi... tranquille.  
\- Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur mon enfant.  
\- Alors, ramenez moi auprès de ma... famille.  
\- Hélas, mon enfant, c'est impossible.  
Le micros ce coupa et le silence réapparut. La petite fille alors affalée à même le sol se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte grise et partit.  
Sasha n'avait pas trouvé encore de monde qui avait besoin d'elle, alors que tout le monde commençait déjà à se mettre dans son nouveau personnage, son nouveau rôle, bref sa nouvelle vie. Elle, était toujours elle. La petite brune âgée de 13 ans n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans ces lieux. Elle avait dû tout quitter pour se retrouver dans cette institut.  
Seule les personnes les plus intelligentes, les plus coriaces psychologiquement et physiquement était amené ici. Personne n'a le droit de donner son avis, quand vous êtes appelés vous devez y aller, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Cependant dans cette société se retrouver ici était un privilège, ils vous donne la chance d'une nouvelle vie. Souvent bien meilleure, sauf cas d'exception.

Il y a beaucoup de mondes proposés dans cet établissement, tous ou presque sont en période de crise et ils ont besoin de nouveaux personnages principaux si ça tourne mal. Car toutes les fins ne se finissent pas toujours par : "ils vécurent heureux et urent beaucoup d'enfants". Les héros sont souvent tués ou trahit. C'est pourquoi ils ont des critères très spécifiques dans leur demande, que seul certaines personnes sont aptes à répondre parfaitement. Ce qui emmène parfois à quelques exceptions, certaines personnes ne sont aptes à aucunes histoires, ils ne remplissent pas tous les critères de sélection. Alors ils sont renvoyés chez eux, mais la plupart d'entre eux finissent par se suicider faute d'être devenu la honte de leur famille ou de regretter un monde où ils auraient pu être une meilleure version d'eux même.

Sasha se trouvant dans ce cas là, sans monde pour lequel servir.

Mais ses deux seuls amis la soutiennent et l'aide à surmonter cette impasse.  
\- Ecoutes Sasha, tu n'as pas encore montré de quoi tu es capable, c'est pour ça que personne ne t'appelle lui lança Hugo en la rejoignant.  
Il s'asseyaient tous les deux à une table du self en fasse de leur ami Romain.  
On servit à Hugo un bol remplit d'un liquide rouge : du sang.

Il avait été sélectionné pour le monde des vampires, le héros ayant succombé à l'odeur du sang de sa bien aimé, s'est suicidé juste après en invoquant les Volturis. Hugo se retrouvera donc avec une fille qu'il ne connaît pas pour recommencer l'histoire, et faire en sorte que celle-ci se termine dans les normes.

\- Ca vient d'où cette fois ? lui lança Sasha.  
\- C'est écrit, _cerf_.  
\- Ils t'ont déjà mit dans le bon régime à se que je vois, ça fait une semaine que ce n'est plus que du sang animal. En disant cela, Romain ne se donna pas la peine de lever la tête. Rien que la vue du sang lui retournait le coeur.  
Tous trois continuèrent à parler pendant le dîner.

\- Comment s'est passé tes épreuves de 19h Sasha ? demanda Hugo.  
\- Comme d'habitude, rien ne change. Je pense retourner chez moi très bientôt.  
\- Ne dis pas ça.  
\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi tu as eu ta force et ta vitesse dès les premières épreuves. Ca a été facile pour toi, d'ailleurs tu as été le premier à trouver ton monde.  
Elle commença à s'énerver, son coéquipier baissa la tête dans son assiette pour ne pas voir ses yeux lui lancer des éclairs. Elle avait les yeux d'un noir absolu, on ne pouvait pas voir ses pupilles tellement ses iris étaient sombres. On ne pouvait songer à ses pensées, son regard était tellement fermé : "les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme" comme on le dit si bien.

\- Moi je pense, intervint Romain, que tu manques de coopération Sasha.  
Hugo lui fit les yeux ronds, il ne voulait pas une nouvelle altercation entre les deux individus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui lança Sasha.  
Tous deux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, comme si plus rien ne les entouraient. Seul Romain n'avait pas peur de lui dire les choses sans filtres, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas de filtre du tout. Chaque mots qu'il prononçait venaient tout droit de son cerveau, sans passer par la case _analyse_.  
\- Je pense juste que tu te méfis un peu trop des gens qui t'entourent, tu n'ouvres pas assez ton esprit. Tu es bornée.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?! le sang de la brunette commençait à lui monter à la tête.

\- Voilà votre dîner Mr Sager.  
Une femme de l'industrie servit un second bol à Romain, celui-ci contenait des substances inconnus de tous. Mais le jeune garçon les dévora en une seule traite.  
Seuls ses amis connaissent son passé douloureux, ce n'était pas le garçon le plus populaire de son village. Cependant, il était très intelligent, il arrivait à résoudre n'importe quelle équation, un érudit des mathématiques. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait dans ces lieux.  
\- C'est bon ? lui lança Hugo, du sang encore plein la bouche.  
\- On s'habitue vite, plus ça va est plus le goût est présent. C'est assez étrange.  
\- Pour un futur demi-dieu, je ne trouve pas. Sasha se mit à rire, ce qui fit sourire ses camarades. La tempête s'en était allée. Ils pouvaient enfin passer une bonne soirée.

21h30, l'heure du coucher.  
Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectifs. Romain se trouvait avec les plus costauds de notre génération. Hugo lui avec ceux qui se trouvaient dans une histoire sombre, avec les "monstres" en quelque sorte. Tandis que Sasha ce retrouvait avec les "autres", aucun nom était donné à cette catégorie de personnes, la plupart des gens les évité, croyant que leur nullité était contagieuse.  
Chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher, les surveillant de leur "cachots" font l'appel afin qu'aucuns jeunes ne fasse les vagabonds durant la nuit. Dans la section de Sasha il arrivait quelque fois des incidents déplaisants : suicide, raquettage, bagarres..

Cette fois c'était Lucy Parkinson qui manquée à l'appel, encore une amourette sans lendemain pensa Sasha.

\- Wend Hugo ?  
\- ... Oui ?  
\- C'est à votre tour ce matin.

Le jeune garçon au cheveux noir et au teint blanchâtre se leva de son lit, pas encore réveillais, il se frotta les yeux et suivit la surveillante. Ils traversèrent des couloirs d'un bleu pâle, comme les yeux du jeune homme et se retrouvèrent dans une salle vide avec une croix en son centre. Hugo s'y plaça et attendis, anxieux.

Une voix venu de nulle part s'adressa à lui.

\- Bonjour Hugo, comment allez-vous ce matin ?  
\- Bien je vous remercie.  
\- Quel âge avez-vous ?  
\- ... Je... J'ai... 13 ans monsieur.  
\- Bien... Vous souvenez-vous de votre vie antérieur Hugo, que pouvez-nous dire sur ce qui vous a rendu heureux ou malheureux ?  
\- Je... J'ai une mère formidable, et j'ai rencontré une femme.  
\- Une femme ? Dites nous en plus.  
\- Je ne sais pas pour le moment... Je... Je suis juste en train de la courtiser pour le moment.  
\- La courtiser ?

\- Oui, mais avec la grippe espagnole qui se trouve dans ma ville, j'ai bien peur... De.. Ne plus avoir de nouvelle d'elle.  
\- Très bien Hugo Wend vous pouvez partir désormais, merci pour votre coopération.

\- ...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite de ma toute nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
Cette histoire m'appartient ainsi que tous les personnages, pour l'instant ;). N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques commentaires constructifs (pas méchants svp), je ne suis qu'à mes débuts !  
En tout cas je vous laisse à votre lecture, enjoy !

Chapitre 2

\- Alors cette épreuve de mémoire ? Ca s'est bien passé ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas.  
Les deux garçons étaient à leur table habituelle, attendant l'arrivée de Sasha.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je te trouve bizarre ce matin.  
\- Ca va Romain, mais comment veux-tu que je te dise si j'ai réussit ou pas ? C'est ma mémoire, je ne sais pas si j'ai dit la vérité. Nous devenons d'autre personnes au fur et à mesure de nos journées. Alors non, je ne sais pas.  
\- Ok, ok... Pas la peine de s'énerver.

\- Ce qui me tue le plus c'est que je suis condamner à aimer une fille dont je ne connais pas l'existence.  
\- Pauvre chou. Tu vas pouvoir te taper une fille pendant le reste de ta vie et tu réussis encore à te plaindre !  
\- Pff.. Tu ne comprends rien.

Sasha arriva à ton tour, des cernes entourant ses yeux couleur nuit.  
\- Lucy a été retrouvé pendu dans le couloir de la tour Nord.

\- Nous avons l'habitude maintenant, lança Hugo. Il y en a au moins un tous les deux jours des incidents comme ça.

La même femme qui avait réveillé Hugo lui donna son sang habituel, Romain à eu le droit à son bol inconnu et Sasha à du porridge.

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, voir ses amis changer de jours en jours la laissant sur le point de départ l'horripilait au plus au point. Mais elle était reconnaissante qu'ils soient restés avec elle malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle a pu rencontré dans cette aventure.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer cette journée, se faire ridiculiser et prendre des coups n'avait rien d'amusant.

9h26

\- Veuillez mettre vos tenues.

C'était leur de la séance du matin, celle la plus détestée par Sasha. Les autres filles m'étaient leur tenues d'épreuves, une sorte de combinaison en cahoutchouc. Certaines avaient quelques accessoires comme des fusils, des trucs en ferrailles, des objets d'une technologie super avancée. D'autres avaient des spécificités physiques comme l'élasticité, l'invisibilité, que des choses très impressionnantes. La petite fille se sentait très complexée ces matins là, elle pouvait voir les filles qui avaient réussit à trouver un monde du jour au lendemain, la laissant pratiquement seule, avec d'autres personnes aussi incompétente quelle.

\- Alors la petite Imua, toujours pas de super pouvoirs ? Lança sarcastiquement une petite blonde aux airs parfaits. Tu vas bientôt finir au placard haha !

C'était quand tout le monde était devant la salle d'entrée que la tension était la plus palpable. Sasha en est habituée maintenant, mais ces remarques désagréables ne lui font pas quand même rien. Au fond d'elle les larmes sont prêtes à s'échapper, elle hurle, explose. Cependant, elle ne ferai pas le poids fasse à ses filles, alors elle reste fermée.  
\- Veuillez entrer.

Toute la populace avança, prête à franchir toutes les étapes possibles.  
A l'intérieur tout était noir, seuls les lueurs des obstacles éclairés la pièce. Il y faisait froid aussi, un vent venu d'une provenance inconnu levait les cheveux de Sasha. Elle avança avec prudence, comme toujours. Tout le monde passa devant elle, courant, armes et points levés. Il ne restait maintenant que les bruits de ses pas, elle était seule désormais. La peur à côté d'elle, elle frissonna de partout.  
\- Je suis là...  
La panique lui picota le ventre.  
\- Allez-vous en ! les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rosis. Vous n'existez pas !

Elle en était sur, personne n'entendait de voix dans ces lieux, à par elle.

Une voix d'homme se répétée depuis quelques jours, à chaque fois que Sasha rentrait dans cette pièce noire. Cependant, elle n'apercevait jamais son interlocuteur. Elle savait juste à ce son mélodieux, mais tant bien que sinistre qu'il s'agissait d'un homme dans la trentaine d'année.

La peur est toujours là, cent fois plus présente maintenant. Elle se mit alors à courir jusqu'à en perdre son souffle, si bien que par la vitesse de ses pas elle se prit quelques coups aux visages et au torses. On aurait dit qu'elle traversait une forêt par son visage pleins d'égratignures, mais on n'entendait pas le bruissement des feuilles sous ses pas, juste des sons sourds.

Elle finit par prendre quelque chose en plein dans la tête, tomba à la renverse et s'évanouit.

Une nouvelle fois dans son dortoir Sasha se réveilla en plein milieu de l'après midi, elle aurai aimé retrouver conscience le lendemain afin de pouvoir louper un maximum d'épreuves. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle d'eau de son dortoir, elle visualisa un énorme oeil au bord noir.

Elle se rinça le visage et découvrit pour la première fois depuis quelle est ici, dans ses yeux, toute l'incompréhension de son rôle ici.

\- Je suis en train de devenir dingue ! Hurla-t-elle.  
Ces paroles avaient résonné dans toute la pièce, elle n'osait pas se regarder dans le miroir pendant quelle était en colère. Elle se trouvait horrible pendant ces moments là, comme une autre personne qui lui aurait prit son visage, ou pire, qui essayait d'en sortir.

\- Tu te rends compte ! J'ai battu le meilleur score de mon groupe !  
\- Je sais Hugo j'étais là !  
\- Telle une fusée je les ai tous mis à terre !  
\- C'est bon t'as finit ?! J'étais là j'te signal ! Tiens, Sasha est de retour.

Les deux garçons dans le couloir tournèrent la tête vers leur gauche, Sasha titubait, ses cheveux cachés la moitié de son visage.  
\- Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Et comment tu t'es blessées ? demanda Romain.  
\- Ca se voit tant que ça ?!  
\- On ne voit que ça !  
\- Merci Romain...  
\- Désolé...

\- Bon tu comptes nous dire ce qui s'est passé ou non ? s'impatienta Hugo.  
\- Je ne sais plus très bien, je me suis cogniée la tête.  
\- Comment t'as fait ? Les obstacles sont toujours éclairés !

\- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai sens doute pas fait assez attention !

Après avoir prit leur collation et avoir débattu sur la mésaventure de Sasha, traitant de tous les points possibles et évidents il était déjà l'heure de la séance du soir.  
19h.  
Les mêmes choses se déroulèrent comme au matin, chronométrées à la seconde prêt. La petite brune ne faisait cette fois attention à personne ce soir là, elle était trop absorbée par la conversation quelle avait eu précédemment avec ses deux acolytes. Ils avaient l'air sceptique sur ce quelle racontait, après tout, peut-être la prenaient-ils pour une folle eux aussi (?).

\- Veuillez-entrer.  
Contrairement aux séances précédentes celle-ci était toujours surveillées par les élites. Des chercheurs extrêmement expérimentés. Ils donnent des conseils aux personnes comme Sasha ou motivent les autres plus doués. Mais elle n'aimait pas cela, surtout aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas s'enfuir devant eux, parler avec une personne qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Et s'ils en concluaient qu'elle était devenu folle et qu'ils la renvoient chez elle.  
Rien que l'idée du visage de ses parents lui mit des frissons dans le dos. Ce n'était jamais bon de revenir, elle l'avait déjà vu avec ses aînés. Ses âmes tourmentées finissent par se perdre dans cette réalité qui les emprisonnent.  
\- Non, je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi ! Pensa-t-elle.  
Toutes les filles à leur grandes habitudes fut-elles bien loin que Sasha se retrouva une fois de plus seule dans la salle noire. Personne ne parlait. Elle se contenta de marcher vite, la tête haute, elle s'imagina comme toutes autres avec tant de facilité qu'elle avait du mal à ce que son corps ne suive pas se que son esprit voit. Son imagination était débordante.  
\- Ravis de te revoir Sasha.  
Ce n'était pas la voix du vielle femme qu'elle entendait quotidiennement mais celle de l'homme mystérieux. Comment savait-il son prénom. Des frissons parcouraient son être mais elle ne flancha pas, marchant de plus en plus vite s'imagina partir à la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Que se passe-t-il Sasha votre pouls et beaucoup trop élevé !

\- Mlle Imua ? Répondez.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"strong Hey ! Voici la suite de ma Fan Fiction "Be brave, litlle girl", J'espère que ce chapitre (un peu court) vous plaira. /strongbr /strongTous les personnages (pour l'instant) m'appartiennent. /strongbr /strongN'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous en pensez ou sur quelques conseils que vous pouvez me donner. Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture. ;)/strongbr /strongPS : Désolée si il y a quelques fautes. /strong/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Chapitre 3/span /span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"C'était comme si tout s'illuminait autour d'elle, au lieu du noir constamment présent et de quelques lumières jaunâtres. Elle voyait un bleu sombre, mais plaisant. Une énorme structure était planté devant elle, elle n'entendait plus la voix de la vieille dame qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle était seule au monde, ou presque. br /- C'est beau, hein ? Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir y revenir en homme libre. br /Bizarrement Sasha n'avait plus peur de l'homme mystérieux, bien que ses traits soient encore cachés par l'obscurité, sa présence ne l'embêta pas. br /- Où sommes-nous ? br /- Tu le sauras bientôt Sasha, si tu savais depuis combien d'années il t' /- On m'attend ? Mais qui ? br /Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit pas, tout se mit à disparaître comme si le vent avait soufflé sur du sable. Elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans le noir, la voix affolée de la femme de plus en plus présente. /span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"- Sasha ! Mlle Imua, tout va bien ?!br /La petite fille était immobile, debout, contemplant l'endroit où la couleur lui avait embrassé les yeux. Un sentiment de plénitude envahit tout son corps, elle se mit alors à sourire, le vent toujours à ses côtés. br /- Oui, je vais mieux. br /br /Pour la première depuis qu'elle était ici, Sasha se sentit bien. Elle n'avait plus tous ces doutes autour d'elle, qui l'envahissaient. Son avenir n'était plus flou désormais, elle savait se qu'elle devait faire. Retrouver cet homme, retrouver cette couleur qui lui avait tant plus. br /Et aussi dingue que ce fut, la prochaine épreuve sembla beaucoup trop tard pour elle, elle voulait y retourner. Dès maintenant./span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Une fois sortie de cette salle elle se rendit comme à son habitude dans le self pour retrouver ses amis. Leur raconter tout se qu'elle avait vu était son plus grand souhait mais n'allaient-ils pas la prendre véritablement pour une déluré cette fois ci ? Personne n'avait encore vécu cette expérience, enfin, personne ne l'avait raconté du moins. D'ailleurs, pourquoi quelqu'un l'attendrait elle dans un nouveau monde ? Elle n'a rien de particulier, la banalité lui colle à la peau. br /- Toujours aussi déprimée Sasha ?br /- ... Hein ?br /- Comment s'est passé ton épreuve ? Lui demanda /- Oh, euh.. Comme d'habitude... br /- Ne désespère pas. br /br /Les deux garçons continuèrent à parler ensemble, débattant sur lequel avait été le plus fort leur de la dernière épreuve. La jeune fille n'écoutait pas cette fois-ci, dans sa bulle, elle remémorait les couleurs qui étaient nées sous ses yeux. Pourquoi faut-il que se soit toujours compliqué lorsqu'il sagisse de sa vie (?).br / Dans son ancienne existence, elle avait le don de toujours se retrouver dans les extrêmes, jamais dans la normalité des choses, comme tous les enfants de son âge. Même à sa naissance les scientifiques n'avaient pas prévu le coups, elle étaient à deux doigts de mourir dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle na jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, elle préférait se réfugier dans son cocon par manque de confiance. Mais pourtant, ça a toujours été la petite fille la plus joyeuse qui existe dans ce bas monde, avant de venir ici. br /Cet endroit la fanée. Ce n'est plus la petite fille au sourire parfait, aux yeux rieurs. Tout ça, n'existe plus. /span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Une fois tous les ronflements mise en éveil, Sasha se mit à réfléchir sur la façon de communiquer avec l'homme mystérieux. Il ne fallait pas que l'élite s'en rende compte. Mais ne sachant pas si les deux séances précédentes sont surveillées ou non, peut être qu'elle pourrait tenter le coup pendant celles-ci. D'ailleurs, sans doute personne n'avait rien vu lors de la dernière, elle aurait été surement convoqué, interrogé. C'est toujours ce qu'ils font lorsque que quelqu'un réussit enfin à se démarquer : comment avez-vous ressenti ce changement ? Qu'est-ce qu'y vous est arrivé précisément. Et voilà que toutes les semaines des questions sur votre vie antérieur sont posées, c'est la dérive entre deux mondes. /p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Mais la petite brune ne voyait pas comment ou en quoi cet homme serai venu la chercher elle, comment l'avait-il trouvé ? /span/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite de ma Fan Fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent (pour l'instant).  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !  
Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! ;)**

Chapitre 4

\- Tout le monde se lève, c'est l'heure !  
Le bruit d'une clochette au son aigu réveilla Sasha de ses songes, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit la veille. Pendant les 30 premières secondes de son éveil brutal elle ne pensait à rien, c'est le seul temps de notre existence ou rien n'existe, à part nous. Et c'est qu'une fois que le sablier s'est écoulé que notre vie revient à nous, dans tous ces aspects, certes avec quelques petits fragments en moins, conserver dans la mémoire profonde.

La première chose auquel Sasha pensait tous les matins après se rituel humain, c'est à sa famille. Aimante. Ensuite tout se rammenait à ici, à Romain et Hugo et désormais, à un nouvel avenir qui s'offre à elle. Elle était plus déterminée que jamais, elle n'allait pas laisser sa chance passer, elle voulait partir, honorer ses proches. Par TOUS les moyens.

La concentration la submergea, si bien qu'elle n'entendait plus les conversation de ses camarades de chambres. Elle en était d'ailleurs contente lors de la sortie du dortoir, leur lamentations deviennent insupportables. Malgré tout, ma petite brune était dans le même cas il y a quelques jours, au fond du trou.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner habituel beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à son habitude et resta là, assis avec ses amis. Sasha ne voulait pas réveiller les soupçons, tout le monde aller la voir, remarquer des choses anormales. Elle ne voulait rien de tout ça, juste retrouvait cette couleur dans la tranquillité, sans les voix qui vous harcèlent de revenir.

9h30  
Toutes les filles sont situées devant la salle, pas un mots n'est prononcés.  
\- Veuillez entrez.

C'est alors que le cauchemar commença, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée Sasha se mit à courir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle se sentait poussée par quelque chose, comme si quelqu'un la poussait. Mais elle ne lâcha rien. Ses jambes la soulevèrent à vive allure, elle courait vite, la rage au dents, plus déterminée que jamais.

Premier obstacle : un mur de pierre.  
\- Grimpe !  
Elle se retourna, ce n'était pas son habitude de donner des ordres. Dans la pénombre de la pièce malgré la lueur de l'obstacle à franchir, elle ne voyait rien, juste une ombre. Mais la voix qu'elle connaissait si bien répéta.  
\- Par Merlin je t'ai dit grimpe Sasha. Ses bras firent de grands gestes. Il avait l'air presque en colère.  
Elle s'exécuta alors et se mit à grimper, ce n'était pas une mince affaire, elle n'avait aucune force. Elle manqua la prochaine pierre et tomba, s'ouvrant le bras.  
\- AHHHHH ! Cria-t-elle. La coupure fait la taille de son avant bras, le sang coula à flot. La haine lui piqua les yeux, les ordres qu'y lui avaient été attribués résonnait dans sa tête, son corps la poussait à les satisfaire.  
Alors sans aucuns mots elle prit de l'élan, couru vers l'obstacle, et traversa la muraille.

Soudain la lumière fut éclatante. L'épreuve était terminée, la voix disparu avec l'obscurité. La petite fille se tenait le bras, la douleur commença à la brûler. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre, se contenta d'avancer vers la sortie la plus proche tout en évitant ses camarades. Une fois sortie elle prit la direction de son dortoir, ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et entoura sa plait avec une serviette le temps de la soigner.  
Cependant, un détail lui apparut, le sang ne coulait plus, il était maintenant remplaçait par une croûte noircit.  
\- Mais... Comment ?...

C'était ça son super pouvoir, pensa t-elle. Guérir ses blessures, bien qu'elle est fut ça depuis son enfance, du moins celle dont les autres ne voyaient pas. A chaque peines, elle réparait son âme, comme lorsque l'on recou un vieux bout de tissu qu'on apprécie bien trop pour le mettre au débarra, aux oubliettes.

Alors, il lui vit l'idée de tester ses nouvelles capacités.  
Elle verrouilla tant bien que mal l'entrée de son dortoir. Toutes les possibilités s'ouvrirent à elle. Elle essaya de se cogner dans les lits, de sautait n'importe où, n'importe comment. Rien n'y faisait, pas une égratignures.  
\- Sautait du toit de la tour nord ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Non, suicide.

TOC TOC TOC !  
\- Mlle Imua c'est vous ? Vous avez manqué la pause de 10h25, ouvrez ! cria une femme.  
Du haut du lit d'une de ses colocataires de cachot Sasha prit peur, si cette femme voyait sa blessure, le désordre des lieux. La prendrai-t-elle pour une près-détraquée (?).  
C'est le destin de quelques personnes qui se sont retrouvés ici, certains passent à la mort directement, sans montrer auparavant des signes inquiétants. Ceux là, sont les plus "courageux", mais les plus égoïstes aussi. Abandonner sa famille, ses amis, son ancienne vie. La petite fille s'était toujours promis de protéger les siens, quoi qu'il en advienne. Et les autres sont plus proches d'elle moralement parlant, ils réfléchissent, penchent pour le pour et le contre. Lequel des deux serait le plus rentable ? Rester ici et combattre, ou partir et s'envoler ? La réponse était certaine, pour d'autres, moins sur. Alors ils se blaissent, se font du mal, parce qu'ils en ont besoin, parce qu'ils s'en veulent de rester ici comme des moins que rien. De ne pas savoir prendre de décision, comme à leur habitude. Ils restent enfermé dans une pièce et plongent lentement dans la dépression, la folie.

Il fallait absolument que Sasha fasse disparaître les preuves d'une folie éventuelle. Elle ne voulait pas être envoyée dans ce centre à côté de cette industrie. Parce qu'au moins ici, on peut rentrer chez soit quand ça à mal tourné mais là bas, personne n'y ressort.  
Elle descendit du lit le plus vite possible, attrapa toutes les affaires qui dépassaient de chaque lit, se rendit dans la salle d'eau, épongea le sol et nettoya les traces de sang qui se trouvaient là. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire des gestes précis, ses mains étaient floues, elles tremblaient si vite que Sasha avait du mal à les apercevoir. Elle se retourna trop vite, se prit les pieds dans un tabouret qui se situait sur une flaque d'eau, glissa, et tomba en plein sur le miroir principal de la salle d'eau. Celui-ci se brisa en mille morceaux, une marre de sang jaillit alors et la petite fille plongea dans un sommeil de plomb.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
\- La femme de chambre l'a trouvé dans cet état. Nous ne savons pas comment cela a pu se produire. Nous faisons des recherches.

En effet la petite brune était entouré de tubes en tout genres, reliés à des machines imposantes et rythmé par des bip sonores. Elle était dans un état lamentable.  
\- Oh Sasha...  
La petite fille reconnue à peine la voix de ses deux personnes préférées de ses lieux, elles étaient sourdes, comme lorsque l'on se trouve sous la surface de l'eau. Tout son corps criait à la douleur.  
\- Hugo ?  
\- Mmh  
\- Sasha n'a pas pu se faire ça toute seule, regarde ses blessures, elles sont beaucoup trop importantes.  
\- Tentative de.. Hugo n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, sa voix tremblait.  
\- Non non ! Y a beaucoup trop de choses qui la retiennent ici.  
\- Tu crois que ça pourrait être l'oeuvre d'une personne tiers ? Jessica ? Léa ? Georgia ? Marine ? Alizée ?  
\- Elle a autant d'ennemies ? S'étonna Romain.  
\- Non, c'est toutes les filles qu'elle déteste, je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- Elle en a déjà parler, si t'arrêtait de temps en temps de te focaliser uniquement sur ta petite personne tu en saurait beaucoup plus sur elle.  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Je m'intéresse à tout ce que vous faites je te signal, je ne suis pas obligé de t'écouter à te venter de tes exploits lors des épreuves toute la journée tu sais ! La voix de Romain avait monté d'un ton.  
\- Ah je le savais ! Mes histoires t'emmerdent, parce que oui sinon tu n'aurai pas dis ça, mais je sais pourquoi, tu es juste jaloux, depuis le début je suis le premier en tout et tu ne le supportes pas ! Le sois disant demi-dieu !

Cette fois les voix criaient presque.  
\- Tu sais quoi Romain, casses toi ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi !  
\- Nous ? Arrêtes de parler pour elle tu veux ! Tu crois que c'est moi qui doit partir ! Tu te fais des films mon vieux ! Je sais ce qu'y lui est arrivé moi à Sasha pauvre idiot. Tu as beau être le plus fort comme tu dis, le vainqueur de tous les tournois, tu n'as toujours rien dans la cervelle ! Je me demande bien comment tu as fais pour te retrouver ici !  
J'essaye depuis tout à l'heure de te dire ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu n'écoutes jamais rien !  
\- Les deux garçons dans l'infirmerie ! Veuillez quitter les lieux, vous dérangez les malades ! La voix ferme de l'infirmière prit les garçons au dépourvu, il quittèrent alors avec regrets le lieu où leur amie reposait.


End file.
